This invention relates to a machine for producing parts having skew surfaces of predetermined configuration for such purposes as abrasive machining of aircraft or ship propeller blades, tools for die-stamping of metal sheets in the aeronautical or automobile industry, in the construction of model cars or airplanes and so on.